


Lo que quieras.

by pinkstarzx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkstarzx/pseuds/pinkstarzx
Summary: Steve Rogers no era la persona que él solía ser, no era aquel pequeño enclenque de Brooklyn que solía ser golpeado por los abusivos en algún callejón.





	Lo que quieras.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en: 2015

Steve Rogers no era la persona que él solía ser, no era aquel pequeño enclenque de Brooklyn que solía ser golpeado por los abusivos en algún callejón; tampoco era el hombre que había luchado en la segunda guerra mundial, que había amado con toda su alma a Peggy Carter y había querido formar una familia con ella, que habría dado su vida por su mejor amigo Bucky Barnes, que había derrotado a Schmidt (alias “cráneo rojo”) y que se había estrellado en un avión en el océano Ártico. Ahora era una persona totalmente reinventada, seguía teniendo los mismos ideales que el pequeño enclenque y del héroe de la segunda guerra mundial, pero había aprendido algo que sus yo anteriores no sabían; para ser feliz no había que tener una linda esposa y tres hijos, no había que seguir del todo el ideal americano, debía seguir a su corazón y a su instinto ya que al fin y al cabo estos eran los que lo habían guiado hasta donde estaba ahora y lo habían hecho el buen hombre en que Erskine había confiado. 

Su nuevo yo siguió amando a Peggy hasta su último suspiro y mas allá, la amaba como el hermoso recuerdo del primer amor, de su primer amor correspondido; Su nuevo yo anhelaba a diario la reaparición de su mejor amigo, el cual no había muerto (o al menos no del todo); Su nuevo yo ya no quería con tantas ansias formar una familia, su nuevo yo deseaba más que nada proteger el mundo y hacerlo un lugar seguro para todos, un lugar donde nadie más perdiera su mano derecha, donde nadie más perdiera su primer amor y donde nadie más tuviera que arrodillarse. 

El capitán América estaba solo y exclusivamente condicionado a una relación con alguien que tuviera sus mismas experiencias, a alguien que lo comprendiera en toda la extensión de la palabra, a alguien que no solo tuviera empatía, sino alguien que en su efecto hubiera sido congelado, hubiera nacido en la misma época que él y que también hubiese perdido muchas cosas por culpa de Hydra; y en su totalidad el capitán América había pensado que no había nadie así y que nunca jamás lo habría, por lo cual, cualquier persona que se acercara a él con interés romántico era sutil mente rechazado. 

Esos pensamientos llevaban en su mente un buen tiempo, pero cuando Bucky reapareció nuevamente con la faceta del asesino soviético apodado como “Soldado de invierno” supo que todo era una obra abstracta del destino, una broma hilarante y jocosa para todo lo que él se tenía planteado para hasta el final de sus días. En un inicio cuando Bucky había desaparecido tras la caída de Hydra, Steve no le había dado la mayor importancia al hecho de que el castaño fuese el causante de cada uno de sus pensamientos, de sus insomnios y de sus sueños, sueños que muchas veces se podrían considerar pesadillas.

Pero cuando finalmente se reencontró con él supo que estaba totalmente jodido, su corazón latía con el mismo ímpetu con el que había latido cuando una vez había besado a Peggy Carter, pero ahora claramente latía por el simple hecho de tener a su Bucky cara a cara. Con ese simple hecho Steve Rogers supo lo que quería para toda su vida, quería estar cerca de Bucky, quería ser quien sanara a Bucky, quería ser quien guardara sus sueños y sus pesadillas, quería ser quien guardara su corazón.


End file.
